The Lustful Shadow
by Kyoge the fire lord
Summary: This Is for My Sister Princess Iceangel. it maybe its lame but I don't really care. Its my first story. it about someone after Ichigo. you pick the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoge: Okay this is lame but it's for my sister since she wrote one for me so here goes. I don't own this show and I don't know much about it too. 

Chapter 1 (short but who cares -- )

A red head was walking home from the café. She was skipping alone and along the path to her home. Half way home it started to rain and man did it rain cats and dogs! She started to run, but she didn't notice a pair of lustful, cold, red eyes following. She finally got home and heard a voice behind her. " Hello honey " it saying in a teasing manner. " Kish why are you here in my house?" the red head said. ' Well your parents aren't home and I lonely so I can here to see you." He said and than kiss her fully on the mouth. She pushes him away and wipe off her mouth while Kish lick his. " You can stay here for one night I won't yell at you." She mutters under her breath. Kish said nothing, but gave her a kiss. " STOP THAT!" she yells at him and went to her room and went to sleep. Kish was about to do the same except going to her room, but he notice a shadow being outside about 2 yards away of the home disappear.

TBC-------

Note I don't know the people but I'm using my sister's Tokyo Mew Mew volume 1-7 and she told me to use disclaimers and it's a chapter story well bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoge: Hi well you seem to like my story so here goes.  
Masaya: Kyoge the fire lord doesn't own the anime nor manga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ch2

It was 5:38 in the moring and Ichigo (Ky: the red head) woke up seeing a head green hair (Ky: Is Kish's hair green or black in anime?) " Kyahhhhhhhhhh KISH WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" she yelled. " moring kitty cat " he said and kiss her again on the lips. Ichigo kick him out of her bed. "OW! What was that for honey?" he said as he rub his head." You were in my bed you better not done any thing with me while I was a sleep!" She said in a mad tone of voice." Now I'm a pervert but not a rapest." He said in a clam voice. after a 2 hour of fighting with Kish to get him out of Ichigo's room she went to school. As she left the door the shadow follow her. Ichigo made to her class on time, but the shadow follow her in the classroom and no one notice it. After school Ichigo had to go to the cafe for work. It was full she didn't get home 'til 10:04. It so late that Ichigo ran out from the cafe to be stop by Ryou who was behine the tree. ( Ky: I don't really know if there is a tree or not so bare with here.)" Ryou...Don't do that you scared me" she said as her tail and ears came out. " Will you shut-up for a moment. I here to walk you home because its late." he said calmly. " Fine just never do anything like that again." she said as her ears and tail went down. A few mintues later Ichigo felt like some one was following her. "Some thing wrong Ichigo?" Ryou ask her in a worry tone of voice. " Yeah there is a person..." she got cut off by Kish who happen to be foating around and had spot her and went to steal another kiss from her. " KISH WHAT THE HELL." Ichigo yelled at the green haired pest. Ryou was getting pretty mad and his eyes are showing some green if you know what I mean. " KISH LET ME GO!" she yelled " Sorry Ryou I'm going alone " she said afterward as ran followed by a love-sick alien. Ryou walk back to the cafe looking down and showing some red in his eyes. When Ichigo got to her house and to her room Kish was there all ready. " KISH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE...NOW" she sceamed. " Fine I leave you alone, but not those." he said as he point to Tokyo Park. There was6 rat kirema animas and 3 dog kirema animas" ARG... I HATE YOU!" she shouted "MEW MEW STARWBERRY METAMORPHIS" and she went to the park to stop the kirema animas, but she never notice the shadow follow her nor heard what he said " Soon my kitty soon you'll be mine."

-----------------------------------------------TBC------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoge: Sorry its short I will try to make it longer. I'm so so so sorry. and vote to make it ether Ichigo&Kish or Ichigo&Masaya or Ichigo&Ryou. and note Ryou is the shadow.


End file.
